


there's a reason i'm called a neo-sannin (and i'm not afraid to show you why)

by ha4runoshine



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Protective Haruno Sakura, Self-Indulgent, Strong Haruno Sakura, boruto realizes sakura's scary, sakura fucks kinshiki up, sakura will fuck you up if you hurt her babies, sarada is smug, sasuke is lowkey scared of his wife, very smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha4runoshine/pseuds/ha4runoshine
Summary: in another world, haruno sakura is shackled by her duties as a medical ninja to help her team. in another world, she merely watches as her husband was defeated and her brother figure is taken away by figures similar to otsutsuki kaguya.this is not that world.in this world, sakura relives the past when she was always being protected by her team. in this world, sakura gives her duties to shizune.in this world, sakura fights back.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 234





	there's a reason i'm called a neo-sannin (and i'm not afraid to show you why)

**Author's Note:**

> haruno sakura was the head of the hospital. the greatest medical ninja to set foot in the world after senju tsunade. a member of the legendary team seven. that was her.
> 
> but haruno sakura was more than just a medic.
> 
> she was also a fighter. 
> 
> and she will crush anyone who harms her family.
> 
> god or not.

* * *

_**❝ this time, i'll protect you.❞** _

When people hear of the name _Uchiha Sakura,_ they think of the woman with candy floss hair and jade green eyes. They think of the woman who surpassed the legendary Senju Tsunade in the medical arts. They think of the woman who was a part of the legendary Team Seven, the team that saved the world so many times.

They do not think of the woman who can crush mountains with her bare fists, the woman who could shatter every bone in your body with one flick. They do not think of the woman who was named as a _Neo-Sannin_ because she not only surpassed her mentor in medical arts, but also in fighting capabilities. They do not think of the woman who fought a synthetic tailed beast and defeated it all by herself. They do not think of the woman who healed numerous Shinobi in the _Fourth Ninja War_.

Uchiha Sakura was merely a medical ninja, and that was that.

Until the Chuunin Exams happened, and all their ideals were shattered alongside the rubbles she left in her wake.

* * *

Uchiha Sakura watches with narrowed eyes as two floating figures appeared. The stadium was crumbling and cries of the wounded snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. Immediately, Sakura rushed to the people who were injured, her hand slighting up with the mint green of her medical chakra. She led them out, going back in and out to help the injured and heal them. Sakura was healing one injured man, when a familiar exclamation of _"Papa!"_ made her freeze in surprise. She cranes her head, her eyes finding her husband almost immediately. He stood next to Naruto, their imposing figures standing in front of their children. Something in Sakura _panged_ and she realized, with a baited breath, that she should be standing next to them. She was one of the most strongest Shinobi in the world, second only to Sasuke and Naruto. A Neo-Sannin, her mentor called her.

But she was also a medical Ninja. It was her duty to heal the wounded and breathe life to those who were half dead.

Reluctantly, Sakura returned to healing the wounded, trying to trust her two boys to _have her back-_

Memories of watching the backs of Sasuke and Naruto surfaced in Sakura's mind. Memories of them getting injured just to protect and save her, memories of watching them do anything to protect her, the _weak link_ of Team Seven.

Something in Sakura _snapped_.

Sakura stands up, watching the two exchange words and arguments. No doubt, they were arguing on what to do. They needed a peacemaker, someone who could wrangle them back into focus. Someone who they both respected.

A blood-curling smirk formed in Sakura's face as her qiapo whipped around her. Her hair danced with the breeze as her jade green eyes _shone._

"Shizune-San," Sakrua calls the older woman, who looked at her with a knowing gaze in her eyes. "I'll leave them to you." Sakura told her, eyes burning. Shizune sighs and stood up with a smile on her face.

"You can leave it to me, Sakura. Your team needs you."

And that was all Sakura needed. 

With those words, Sakura disappeared in a flash of pink.

Sasuke and Naruto were arguing.

They both knew they needed to take down Momoshiki, but Kinshiki was also there. He was the guard of the Otsutsuki and they both doubted that he'll just let them pummel Momoshiki down. His job was to protect him, after all.

"Sasuke, take that guy down! I can handle Momoshiki alone for a while!" Naruto argues, his blue eyes dark and narrowed. Sasuke shakes his head, a scowl on his face. "Momoshiki is a wild card. Kinshiki will not go down immediately. Momoshiki may not be as powerful as Kaguya, but he's close. To defeat him, we need the both of us you idiot." Sasuke stated, emphasizing on the _'both_ ' part. Naruto scowls, his hands clenching. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do, 'ttebayo!?" Naruto hisses.

"The others are already fighting, Lee and Shikamaru are escorting the wounded, Kakashi-Sensei is also escorting them out, Gaara and Chojuro are fighting the other Otsutsuki and Darui and Kurotsuchi are patrolling to see if there's one more Otsutsuki! I love my friends, 'ttebayo, but none of them can beat Kinshiki!" Naruto retorts, scowling. An image of a pink haired woman flashes in Sasuke's mind, but he shook it off. Sakura was a medical ninja, she was needed to tend to the wounded.

As much as Sasuke hated gloating, he knew the only one who deserved to stand next to him and Naruto was Sakura, the last member of Team Seven. Where Sasuke was fast, Naruto was powerful, Sakura was strong. She completed their team. 

But she was needed to tend to the wounded.

A flash of white, and Sasuke had to duck as Kinshiki swung that ridiculous red axe of his. He and Naruto carried Sarada and Boruto, leading them away. As much as Sasuke loved his daughter, she was a liability. She was not strong enough to face Gods. 

Kinshiki swung his axe again, and Sasuke dodged. Naruto was jumping away from Momoshiki's continuous assault of Jutsu. "Sasuke! Beat him already! We can't take anymore chances!" Naruto screams, his body lighting up with the familiar cloak of the Kyuubi Chakra. Sasuke gritted his teeth, but he had to do it anyway. 

A flash of pink and Kinshiki crashed on the opposite wall of the stadium. That wall crumbled, debris falling on the shocked Otsutsuki as dust wafted into the area.

Sakura stood bravely, pink hair whipping around. 

"The two of you are arguing while fighting Gods. Things haven't changed." Sakura shakes her head, petal pink hair dancing. Momoshiki stares in surprise, and Naruto took that chance to punch him backwards. "Sakura-Chan! What are you doing here, 'ttebayo!? The wounded are-" Naruto tries to argue, but Sakura's eyes shone dangerously as she stares at the Hokage challengingly. "The wounded are being tended to by Shizune-San." Sakura replies calmly, but her tone also hid the danger in her words. Naruto stares at her helplessly and Sakura rolls her eyes. "I heard your argument. I'll take Kinshiki, the both of you take Momoshiki on." Her tone left no arguments, her words final and steel.

Despite Naruto being the Hokage, or Sasuke being powerful, the defacto leader of Team Seven if Kakashi is gone, was Sakura. She was level-headed, much more intelligent than the both of them, and she was also the one who would whip them back into focus. 

"Sakura-Chan, are you sure?" Naruto asks the medic seriously, unconcealed worry in his eyes. Sakura softens at this a small smile forming on her lips. "I'm sure." She replies.

The three of them faced the two Otsutsuki's, and at the same time, pure power rolled off of them. Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra, Sasuke's Rinnegan and Eternal Mangyeko Sharingan, and Sakura's Strength of a Hundred Seal. 

"Take care of him quickly, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto tells the woman who looks at him, a smirk on her face. "Of course." Sakura agrees, her Yin Seal lighting up as black lines slowly formed on her body. The thick black lines wrapped around her slim limbs, giving her the ability to heal any injuries.

Sakura shot off, merely a blur of pink and red to untrained eyes. Her fist ends up on Kinshiki’s face, and she felt the bones crack. She did not let up, even when Kinshiki crashed yet again. Her right leg rose, and she brings it down. The ground under her shattered, debris and dust flying everywhere. Kinshiki was limping, his eyes narrowed and annoyed. “Who are you?” He spat, grabbing his fallen axe.

Sakura cracks her knuckles, grinning.

”My name is Uchiha Sakura, and I will be your downfall.”

Kinshiki sneers, an ugly thing. “You? My downfall? Don’t make me laugh, you pathetic vermin!” He roars, charging at her. He swung his axe down, but Sakura catches the blade with only one hand. Her green eyes shone with malice, as she singlehandedly stopped the axe with one hand alone. “Me? The one who punched you to oblivion?” Sakura scoffs, yanking the axe away as her leg rose to kick him.

Kinshiki grunts as her leg met him full force. Sakura did not let up, and began to attack Kinshiki with speed and power that she was known for. Every punch created a crater in the stadium, and every kick sent dust and debris flying everywhere. 

Sakura felt the familiar burn of adrenaline running through her veins as she fights. _It’s been a long time,_ Sakura thinks as her punch met his. Sakura used his fist as leverage, swinging up to land a devastating kick on him. A huge crater forms on the ground, making Sakura sneer in victory. 

Kinshiki grunts in pain, his eyes narrowed as he stares at the woman who managed to best him so easily. “You are different from your...comrades.” Kinshiki spoke, rising. “The blonde has the Kyuubi. The other one possesses the Rinnegan and the Eternal Mangyeko Sharingan. What do you have?” asks the rosette. 

Sakura chuckles, her finger tapping her forehead, where her Yin Seal rested. “I have this.” She stated confidently, and charges again. 

Boruto and Sarada stares in surprise as Sakura singlehandedly best the other Otsutsuki. The sheer power she exuded and the strength that she performed was nothing like they have ever seen. 

“I knew Mama was strong...But this? this is a whole new level...” Sarada mutters in surprise, watching as her gentle Mother left craters in her wake. Her strength did not even compare to her Mother’s; Where she leaves small craters, Sakura left craters big enough to accommodate an ocean or a river. 

“Kaa-San told me Auntie Sakura was the strongest Kunoichi not only in the Leaf, but also in the whole world. I didn’t think it was true...” Boruto gulps, flinching as Sakura pummels the last Otsutsuki to the ground. 

It was time for Boruto to stop underestimating sweet looking women.

**Author's Note:**

> boruto did sakura wrong :")) it was stated that sakura have surpassed tsunade but WHERE is it??????? grr
> 
> anyway!! that is that for this oneshot :DD don’t forget to leave a kudos ! <33 feedbacks are highly appreciated (i suck at battle scenes) thank you <33 !!


End file.
